Didn't Remember When but Now I Do
by Afuri
Summary: Naruto heran bagaimana bisa kedua sahabatnya yang saling membenci satu sama lain itu bisa berakhir menjadi sepasang kekasih. Atau, ketika Sasuke berusaha mengingat sejak kapan dia mulai jatuh cinta kepada Sai. AU/Romance/SasuSai


**A/N:** New fanfic. Padahal sebenarnya saya sedang menulis Thomas/Newt alias Newtmas dari fandom TMR, belum juga kelar tapi tiba-tiba malah nulis fanfic ini. Semoga suka. Enjoy!

**Summary: **Naruto heran bagaimana bisa kedua sahabatnya yang saling membenci satu sama lain itu bisa berakhir menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Atau, ketika Sasuke berusaha mengingat sejak kapan dia mulai jatuh cinta kepada Sai.

**SasuSai, Past GaaSai**

**Romance, AU, OOC**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Didn't Remember When but now I Do**

_By: Afuri_

**.**

**.**

"Aku masih tidak percaya semua ini," ucap Naruto sambil menatap kedua temannya yang berambut gelap, duduk di depannya sembari saling mengaitkan jemarinya. "Soal apa?" Tanya mereka bersamaan, membuat Naruto nyaris menjerit, _'God, betapa kompaknya mereka!' _

"Kalian," jawabnya kemudian.

"Kami?" dan mereka menyahut, lagi-lagi secara bersamaan.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Waktu SMA dulu, kalian seperti kucing dan tikus."

"Maksudmu anjing dan kucing?"

Naruto memutar matanya. "Terserahlah." Salah satu dari lawan bicaranya, Sai, terkekeh kecil sementara laki-laki di sebelahnya hanya mendengus. "Saat pertama Sai pindah ke sekolah kita," Naruto melanjutkan. "Semua murid perempuan langsung heboh karena dia sangat mirip denganmu." Naruto mengacungkan garpunya ke arah laki-laki di sebelah Sai. "Yeah?" timpal laki-laki itu. "Mereka pikir kalian masih memiliki hubungan saudara – dan tentu saja kalian tidak. Beberapa anak perempuan mulai memutuskan bahwa kau cukup keren," kali ini dia menunjuk ke arah Sai. "untuk dibandingkan dengan Sasuke. Dan kau membencinya karena hal itu." Seringaian menyebar di wajah pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Dulu," timpal Sasuke. Sai menatapnya dengan senyuman yang masih bertengger di wajahnya. Dia membuka mulutnya hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun Sasuke segera memotongnya. "Jangan katakan apapun!" hardiknya yang dengan cepat membungkam bibir tipis itu.

Naruto memutar matanya melihat kelakuan kedua temannya. Walau dia benci mengakui ini namun mereka berdua benar-benar terlihat sangat serasi. "Apa kau tahu apa yang dipikirkan anak-anak perempuan setelah itu?" Naruto berucap tiba-tiba. Sasuke dan Sai mengangkat bahu nyaris bersamaan dan Naruto menahan dirinya untuk tidak memutar bola matanya dengan kesal sekali lagi.

"Aku pernah mendengar salah satu dari mereka berkata, _Tidak masalah kalau ditolak Sasuke-kun, kan masih ada Sai-kun, penggantinya_."

Sai mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku bukan pengganti siapa-siapa."

"Sasuke sang idola sekolah dan Sai sang pengganti yang cukup mirip dengannya," tambah Naruto serius.

"Aku bukan-"

"Dan _BOOM_! Sang idola dan penggantinya ternyata berakhir sebagai pasangan kekasih, meninggalkan para wanita yang patah di hati belakang mereka, _what a plot twist_!" seru si pemuda berambut pirang itu sambil mengayun-ayunkan garpunya, memotong ucapan Sai.

"Enam tahun kemudian," tambah Sasuke, menghiraukan Sai yang sedikit memajukan bibirnya, cemberut. Naruto tampak mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Sasuke. "Apa sih yang membuat kalian jadian begitu lama? Dua tahun saling bermusuhan di SMA, empat tahun tidak saling tegur sapa di bangku kuliah, dan dua tahun saling menjatuhkan di perusahaan yang sama hingga akhirnya satu bulan yang lalu kalian saling berpelukan dan berhubungan seks untuk pertama kalinya."

"Kami tidak-"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Sasuke menatap Sai dengan pandangan tidak percaya dan kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan salah satu tangannya sembari mengerang. Sai hanya memiringkan kepalanya, tidak tahu apa yang salah dari ucapannya. Dan Naruto berpikir dirinya hampir gila melihat tingkah kedua temannya. '_Way too adorable and fucking disgusting!'_ jeritnya dalam hati. Namun dia tidak akan mengakuinya di depan kedua teman baiknya ini kecuali pada _disgusting part_-nya.

"Suara kalian berdua terdengar sampai ke mana-mana, bahkan sampai ke seluruh penjuru hotel, kau tahu?" Mereka berdua tampak terkejut dan Naruto juga sedikit terkejut mengetahui kalau mereka tidak menyadarinya. "_For fuck sake_!" gerutu Naruto. Dan kali ini dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak memutar matanya melihat wajah kedua laki-laki di depannya sedikit bersemu merah. Saat kejadian itu mereka sedang berlibur di Suna (agenda tahunan perusahaan tempat mereka bekerja), dan di malam ketiga ketika mereka berada di hotel, Sai dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar yang sama. Mereka yang tidur di sebelah kamar kedua pemuda itu tidak bisa memejamkan mata sedikitpun dan Naruto adalah salah satu orang yang tidak beruntung itu. Namun karena situasi yang terlalu canggung, tidak ada satupun yang bertanya pada mereka keesokan harinya, dan mereka berpura-pura tidak melihat jemari kedua mantan _rival _yang saling terkait di dalam bus dalam perjalanan pulang.

"_Sexual frustration_," gumam Naruto kemudian mendeskripsikan keadaan mereka berdua waktu itu.

"Huh?"

"Apa?"

Naruto melambaikan tangannya. "Lupakan." Dan mereka pun melanjutkan makan mereka, kali ini tanpa percakapan yang berarti. Naruto pergi setengah jam kemudian, berdalih bahwa dia ada janji dengan Kiba untuk mengantarnya membeli sesuatu. Sai sedang menikmati _dessert_-nya ketika Sasuke mengajaknya pulang lima belas menit kemudian. Sai cemberut namun tetap berdiri, mengikuti kekasihnya, meninggalkan pudding cokelat yang hampir nampak utuh.

"Kenapa tergesa-gesa, ini baru jam delapan," ucap Sai sembari berlari kecil, mencoba menyusul Sasuke.

"Aku lelah," balas Sasuke yang memperlambat langkahnya supaya Sai bisa sejajar dengannya. Sai tidak membalas ucapannya dan mereka berjalan dalam diam menuju _basement mall_ tempat Sasuke memarkir mobil hitamnya.

-oOo-

Sasuke mematikan alarm yang membangunkannya setiap pukul 6.30 pagi dan sedikit terkejut ketika menemukan seseorang di sampingnya. Sudah hampir dua minggu Sai tinggal bersamanya namun pemuda berambut raven itu masih belum terbiasa dengan kehadirannya. Sasuke menatap wajah damai Sai yang masih tertidur dengan lelap. Dia tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana dia bisa jatuh cinta pada pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu. Percakapan dengan Naruto semalam membuatnya mau tidak mau terus memikirkan hal itu – bagaimana orang yang sempat menduduki peringkat satu dari daftar orang yang dibencinya menjadi orang yang paling disayanginya.

Sasuke tidak ingat kapan perasaannya mulai berubah pada Sai. Mungkin saat dia masih duduk di bangku kuliah? Karena dia masih ingat dengan jelas kalau dia sangat membenci Sai ketika dia SMA. Bukan karena semua orang membanding-bandingkannya dengan pemuda yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu, namun karena sifatnya yang sangat menyebalkan, senyum palsunya dan yang lebih utama karena dengan mudah dia merebut sahabat baiknya, Naruto, membuat pemuda pirang itu jadi harus membagi waktunya antara Sasuke dan Sai, dan yang lebih parahnya, mereka harus berbagi Naruto secara bersamaan.

Berkali-kali Sai selalu mengekor Naruto ketika si pirang itu sedang _hang out_ dengan Sasuke, bahkan ketika mereka ada di rumah Sasuke sekalipun. Dan parahnya, ibu dan kakak laki-laki satu-satunya – yang biasanya sangat cuek – sangat menyukai Sai dan selalu menanyakannya jika hanya Naruto yang datang ke rumah mereka.

Saat itu Sasuke tidak pernah habis pikir bagaimana bisa keluarganya tertarik pada laki-laki yang selalu memasang senyum palsunya setiap waktu. Terkadang Itachi – kakak laki-lakinya – akan mencuri Sai dari mereka selama beberapa jam, membawanya ke dalam kamarnya, dan walaupun Sasuke senang – karena dia tidak harus melihat wajahnya yang menyebalkan – tapi dia juga sedikit penasaran akan apa yang mereka berdua lakukan. Setelah kunjungan kelimanya ke rumahnya, Sasuke baru mengetahui bahwa Itachi menculiknya untuk saling berbagi akan kecintaan mereka pada seni. Dan dengan cepat itu juga menjadi salah satu alasan Sasuke tidak menyukainya – karena selain pintar dia juga memiliki bakat seni yang tidak dimiliki Sasuke sedikitpun. Sasuke benci dikalahkan.

Sasuke cukup terkejut ketika Sai mengambil program Manajemen Bisnis di universitas yang sama dengannya, bukannya sekolah seni yang sangat terkenal di Suna atau mengambil jurusan kesenian di universitas Itachi dulu, mengikuti langkahnya mengingat mereka berdua menghabiskan puluhan jam dalam seminggu untuk melukis atau memahat bersama. Sasuke yang mengambil Teknik Industri berkali-kali berpapasan dengan Sai karena mereka berada dalam satu fakultas yang sama, namun tidak satupun dari mereka yang berinisiatif untuk saling menyapa. Seolah ada perjanjian tidak tertulis kalau mereka setuju untuk saling tidak menganggap keberadaan satu sama lain. Naruto sudah berusaha membuat mereka berdamai – bahkan sejak mereka masih SMA – namun segera menyerah di semester kedua mereka di sana.

Sai bekerja di perusahaan yang sama dengannya begitu mereka menyelesaikan kuliahnya, walaupun mereka berbeda divisi. Namun berbeda ketika masa kuliah dulu, Sai mulai kembali mengajak Sasuke berbicara dan tentu saja dibalas dengan ucapan tajam setajam mata pisau oleh Sasuke. Dan seolah menjadi sebuah _pattern_, akan terasa sangat aneh jika mereka tidak bertemu dalam sehari. Seperti halnya ketika mereka tidak berpapasan di kafetaria atau perpustakaan semasa kuliah dulu, seolah ada sesuatu yang kurang dalam kehidupan mereka.

"_Morning_. Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke keluar dari lamunan kecilnya ketika suara Sai memenuhi indera pendengarnya. Kedua mata gelap itu kini terbuka, menatapnya dan senyuman tersungging di bibir tipisnya.

"Pagi," balas Sasuke. Sai memajukan wajahnya ke arahnya namun Sasuke segera meletakkan tangannya di bahunya, menahannya di tempat. "Tidak," ucapnya. "Kau tidak menggosok gigimu semalam." Sai mengerutkan dahinya dan sedetik kemudian menarik dirinya sejauh mungkin dari Sasuke. "_What a neat,"_ gerutunya lirih sembari memunggungi Sasuke dan menarik selimut hingga menutupi kepalanya. Tentu saja, Sasuke segera menarik selimut itu darinya.

"Bangun, mandi dan kau akan mendapat ciuman pagimu." Sasuke kini sudah turun dari tempat tidur, melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya. Sai mendesah, menatap Sasuke dari tempatnya dengan mata besarnya. "Mandi bersamaku?"

"Dengan senang hati."

-oOo-

Mereka berangkat kerja bersama setelah selesai menyantap sarapan buatan Sasuke – Sai tidak bisa memasak dan Sasuke tidak pernah memintanya melakukannya karena dia masih sayang dengan dapurnya. Dua puluh menit kemudian Sasuke sudah memarkir mobilnya di parkiran gedung kantornya. Sai segera membuka pintu, mengecup pipi Sasuke singkat sebelum berlari keluar, seperti biasa sedikit terlambat karena 'ritual' mereka di kamar mandi tadi. Sasuke melihat jam tangannya, pukul Sembilan kurang lima menit. Masih ada beberapa menit untuk mencari spot parkir yang bagus dan berjalan ke ruang kerjanya.

Hari itu berjalan dengan normal, mereka makan siang bersama, kembali bekerja setengah jam kemudian, dan berpamitan pada rekan kerja mereka jam lima sore. Sasuke duduk di belakang kemudi seperti biasa, dan Sai di sebelahnya. Jika ada yang lebih payah dari _skill_ memasak Sai, itu adalah kemampuan menyetirnya. Itulah mengapa Sai tidak memiliki mobil dan selalu menggunakan kereta sebelum dia tinggal dengan Sasuke. Namun tentu saja Sasuke tidak menyadari hal itu sebelum akhirnya Sai menabrakkan mobil kesayangannya setelah tepat seminggu mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Naruto tidak ikut dengan kita?" Tanya Sai begitu Sasuke mulai menyalakan mobilnya. "Ada janji dengan Kiba. Sepertinya Kiba baru membeli mobil, mungkin dia akan terus menumpang padanya." Sai mengangguk kecil mendengar penjelasan Sasuke.

"Kau mau makan sesuatu?" Tanya Sasuke beberapa saat kemudian. Dia melambatkan laju mobilnya sambil sesekali melirik deretan _restaurant_ di sisi jalan lewat jendela mobilnya. Sai menganggkat bahu. "Apapun tidak masalah," jawabnya. Sasuke mengangguk dan menambah kecepatan mobilnya. "Kalau begitu kita pesan makanan di rumah saja."

Sai segera menghilang ke ruang kerja mereka begitu mereka masuk ke apartemen Sasuke, menaruh laptop dan tas kerja miliknya dan Sasuke, sementara pemuda berambut raven berbicara dengan pelayan restaurant siap saji langganan mereka lewat telepon.

"_Milkshake_ atau _Cola_?" seru Sasuke.

"Cokelat? Dan kopi," balas Sai.

"_Kay_. Seperti biasa. Ya. Minumannya satu soda, satu _ triple chocolate_ dan satu _cappuccino. _Baiklah. Ya." Sai keluar dari ruang kerja mereka tepat setelah Sasuke menutup sambungan teleponnya.

"Kau mau lembur?" tanyanya. Sai tidak pernah meneguk kopi di malam hari, kecuali jika dia harus terjaga sepanjang malam.

"Tidak akan lama. Hanya menyelesaikan beberapa berkas," jawab si pemuda berkulit pucat. Sasuke menariknya hingga dia duduk di pangkuannya dan melahap bibir tipisnya tanpa membuang-buang waktu. Ciuman Sasuke sangat dalam dan kasar dan Sai tidak bisa menahan erangannya ketika pemuda berambut raven itu memaksa lidahnya masuk ke mulutnya, mendominasinya dengan arogan. Ciuman mereka terputus ketika paru-paru mereka membutuhkan asupan oksigen, terengah-engah dan mata saling terkunci dengan satu sama lain. Sasuke membelai rambut pendek Sai sebelum menenggelamkan jemarinya di sana, hendak menariknya untuk ciuman kedua sampai kemudian suara nada dering ponsel mengagetkan mereka. Sasuke mendengus kesal sementara Sai memberinya senyuman prihatin sembari bangkit dari pangkuan Sasuke dan mengambil ponselnya yang sebelumnya dia taruh di atas meja.

Sai sedikit mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat nama yang terpampang di layar _smartphone_-nya, Sasuke menatapnya sembari mengangkat kedua alisnya dan pemuda berkulit pucat itu memberinya senyuman kecil sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu, mencari tempat yang sedikit privat. Dia kembali tidak lama kemudian, disambut oleh Sasuke yang masih duduk di sofa, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya sembari menatapnya, siap menunggu penjelasan dari Sai, apapun itu.

Sai menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding, sedikit ragu untuk melangkah lebih dekat pada kekasihnya. Pemuda berambut pendek itu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan menundukkan wajahnya. "_Well_… itu tadi dari Gaara," ucapnya kemudian, berhenti sejenak untuk menunggu respon dari lawan bicaranya.

"Gaara?"

"Gaara."

Sai mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Sasuke, yang juga balik menatapnya, tidak ada satupun emosi yang bisa dibaca dari sana hingga akhirnya Sai menyadari sesuatu.

"Gaara… mantanku," terangnya lirih.

"Oh."

"Oh?" Sai mengerutkan dahinya sementara Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar namun dengan onyx yang tidak sedetikpun meninggalkannya seolah bertanya reaksi apa yang Sai inginkan darinya. Mantan? Sasuke benar-benar tidak ingat jika Sai pernah memiliki pacar.

"Kau tidak marah?" Tanya Sai kemudian.

"Marah?"

"Ya, aku- oh, _well_, dia mengajakku bertemu dan aku mengiyakan ajakannya."

"Oh…"

"Hari ini, sekarang."

"Hmn."

Sasuke sudah mengalihkan pandangannya pada lantai yang entah terlihat lebih menarik dari pada kekasihnya yang tampak… gelisah? Sai masih tidak beranjak dari tempatnya sampai beberapa menit kemudian, menghilang ke dalam kamar mereka. Dia kembali dengan wajah yang lebih segar dan telah mengganti baju formalnya dengan kaus oblong hitam dan celana jeans senada. Jaket berwarna biru disampirkan di bahu kirinya sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam _smartphone_-nya. Pemuda bertubuh kurus itu menatap Sasuke yang telah melepas jas dan melonggarkan dasinya. "Aku.. akan naik taksi." Sasuke mengangguk dan Sai tidak berkata apa-apa lagi setelahnya.

Sai baru saja melangkahkan kakinya beberapa langkah dari pintu apartemen mereka ketika dia tiba-tiba kembali masuk ke tempat Sasuke berada. "Maukah kau menemaniku?" ucapnya kemudian. Dan tidak perlu ajakan kedua bagi Sasuke untuk segera bangkit dan menyambar kunci mobilnya di atas meja.

Perjalanan menuju bar tempat Sai akan bertemu Gaara memakan waktu kurang lebih 30 menit dan tidak ada satupun yang berbicara selama perjalanan. Sasuke lebih memilih untuk menatap lurus ke depan dan berusaha untuk tidak membiarkan pikirannya memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakan pria bernama Gaara itu pada kekasihnya, sementara Sai sibuk dengan smartphone di tangannya, mengetik sesuatu di sana – mungkin pesan untuk orang akan hendak ditemuinya saat ini.

Ada banyak yang Sasuke ingin tanyakan sebenarnya. Seperti, kenapa harus malam ini juga, bukankah Sai berkata bahwa dia akan lembur? Dan apa yang mantannya inginkan, tidak bisakah hanya berbicara lewat telepon? Dan yang paling penting, kapan Sai berpacaran dengannya karena Sasuke benar-benar tidak ingat kalau kekasihnya itu pernah mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan seseorang di masa SMA ataupun kuliah. Menarik nafas panjang, Sasuke kembali mencoba mengusir semua pikiran-pikiran negatif yang ada di kepalanya. Pemuda itu kemudian memperlambat laju mobilnya ketika dia sudah sampai di jalan yang Sai sebutkan sebelumnya.

"Di sana," Sai berkata sembari menunjuk sebuah bar yang dihimpit area pertokoan dan rumah makan. Sasuke segera menepikan mobilnya, memasuki area parkir bar tersebut. Mereka berdua turun bersama. Pemuda bermata onyx itu kemudian membiarkan kekasihnya berjalan di depannya. Bar itu cukup ramai malam itu. Melihat gerak-gerik Sai, Sasuke menduga bahwa pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu sering datang ke tempat ini.

"Ah." Sai tampaknya sudah menemukan yang dia cari, membuat Sasuke segera menoleh ke arah pandangnya. Dia memicingkan matanya ketika melihat seorang pemuda berambut merah duduk di meja paling ujung sedang menggoyang-goyangkan gelas di tangannya, nampaknya belum menyadari kehadiran mereka. Sasuke tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas akibat jarak mereka dan lampu bar yang temaram. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu segera menuju ke arahnya setelah dia menatap Sasuke dari pundaknya. Sasuke mengikutinya dengan enggan.

Sasuke bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya berubah dan punggungnya menjadi tegak ketika dia melihat Sai. Dan dia berani bertaruh si rambut merah itu hampir saja tersenyum sampai mata tajamnya melihatnya, membuat sedikit mengerutkan alisnya. Sasuke harus berjuang mati-matian menahan agar dirinya tidak tersenyum. Terlihat seperti seorang pacar yang terlalu sombong dan brengsek di depan mantan Sai adalah hal terakhir yang dia inginkan.

"Hai, maaf sudah menunggu lama," sapa Sai sambil tersenyum begitu mereka sampai di mejanya. Pemuda berambut merah itu berdiri untuk menyambutnya, bertukar pelukan singkat dengannya. Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya ketika Sai mengecup wajah pemuda itu, namun tetap berusaha menjaga ekspresi wajahnya senetral mungkin.

Sai memperkenalkan mereka dan Sasuke bisa melihat jelas kekecewaan di wajahnya. Kali ini dia benar-benar harus berusaha sangat keras untuk tidak tersenyum. "Kau tidak bilang jika kau tidak datang sendiri," ucap si rambut merah – Gaara. Sai hanya memberinya senyuman kecil namun Sasuke menginterupsi percakapan mereka. "Dia tidak bisa menyetir," ujarnya. Gaara menatapnya namun tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya anggukan kecil beberapa detik kemudian.

_Nah, seorang mantan yang terlihat cukup cerdas. Cukup tampan, badan proporsional, dan pembawaan yang tenang namun cukup emosional jika ada umpan yang tepat, _pikir Sasuke sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, mengamati pemuda di depannya itu dengan seksama.

Ada hal yang aneh dari pemuda itu, bukan secara literal karena dia tampak sangat biasa, sangat normal, namun ada sesuatu yang sedikit mengganggu Sasuke. Entah kenapa Gaara terasa sedikit… familiar. Tidak banyak orang yang memiliki warna rambut seperti Gaara, hal yang membuat Sasuke yakin bahwa dia pernah bertemu dengannya walau tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. Rasanya seperti sebuah film yang pernah dilihatnya sewaktu dia kecil dan dia melihatnya lagi ketika beranjak dewasa, mengingat secara garis besar jalan ceritanya, namun tidak bisa mengingat detailnya lebih jauh lagi.

Sai dan Gaara masih saling menanyakan kabar masing-masing dan juga kegiatan mereka saat seorang pelayan mengantarkan pesanan Gaara – dua buah sandwich, segelas _jasmine tea_ dan segelas bir. Gaara menatap Sasuke dan berkata, "maaf aku pikir hanya akan ada kami berdua." Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil. Sai berinisiatif memesankan bir dan makanan untuknya namun kemudian dia teringat akan sesuatu.

"Bukannya kita memesan makanan di apartement tadi?" Tanya Sai dengan mata gelap yang terbuka lebar. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya sampai akhirnya dia ingat akan hal itu. "Akan aku hubungi mereka," ucapnya kemudian seraya bangkit, mencari tempat yang sedikit sepi.

Sasuke menuju toilet dan menghubungi _restaurant_ langganan mereka dari ponselnya. Dia meminta maaf dan seseorang di saluran seberang berkata bahwa _delivery boy_ mereka menitipkannya pada tetangga sebelah Sasuke dan setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan berjanji akan membayarnya malam ini juga, dia menutup teleponnya. Pemuda bermata onyx itu kemudian mengirim pesan singkat pada Anko, tetangga sebelahnya, memberikan makanan itu pada wanita berumur 30an itu karena dia dan Sai akan pulang sedikit larut. Setelah yakin pesannya terkirim, Sasuke kembali mengantongi ponselnya dan hendak kembali ke tempat Sai dan Gaara.

Sasuke baru saja keluar dari lorong yang menghubungkan toilet dan ruangan utama bar itu saat pemandangan di seberang menghentikan langkahnya. Mata onyxnya terbuka lebar. Duduk di tempat yang sama, Gaara, membenamkan wajahnya di atas meja sementara kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan pemuda berkulit pucat yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya. Sai memajukan wajahnya, membisikkan sesuatu pada pemuda berambut merah, mungkin menenangkannya? Entahlah, Sasuke tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas namun yang pasti, dia benar-benar tidak menyukai pemandangan itu.

Sasuke sudah nyaris melesat ke sana dan menyeret Sai pergi – persetan dengan _image-_nya - ketika Gaara mengangkat wajahnya dan mencium jemari Sai, sampai kemudian sekelebat bayangan muncul di ingatannya, membuatnya kembali mematung.

_Seorang pemuda berambut merah, melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh ramping di depannya, dan menariknya ke dalam sebuah ciuman tanpa rasa malu, mengindahkan semua mata yang ada di dalam kantin yang ramai saat itu. Namun pemilik tubuh ramping itu mendorong pemuda berambut merah darinya dan menampar wajahnya, membuat pemilik rambut merah itu tertegun dan sejurus kemudian memeluk erat lawannya, tanpa berniat untuk melepaskannya. Sasuke tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mereka walau sebenarnya dia harus. Karena pemilik tubuh ramping itu tak lain adalah musuh besarnya, pemilik mata besar yang selalu menatapnya dengan wajah bodohnya, orang yang diam-diam selalu dia nanti kehadirannya walau mereka tidak pernah saling berbicara lagi. Dan Sasuke merasa sedikit…. cemburu? Perasaan yang tidak pernah dia sadari ada dalam dirinya sebelumnya. Dan itu membuatnya merasa sangat tidak nyaman dan tertekan. Dan setelah beberapa saat tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat melepaskan pelukan itu, Sasuke berlalu dari sana, melewatkan beberapa mata kuliah yang masih tersisa, naik ke kamarnya di lantai dua tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan dari ibunya, dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal sampai terbangun di malam harinya dan tanpa sengaja melupakan semua kejadian di kantin itu._

"Oh…." Sasuke mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali ketika dia akhirnya mengingat Gaara. Ketika pemuda berambut merah itu dan Sai bertengkar di kantin kampus saat itu. Ketika Sasuke memutuskan apa yang dia lihat saat itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi, karena memang ketika dia tertidur adegan itu terulang lagi dalam mimpinya dan sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa mimpi di siang hari selalu terasa sangat nyata.

Sasuke masih terdiam di tempatnya ketika Sai menggelengkan kepalanya dan Gaara melepaskan genggamannya dari jemarinya kemudian membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua tangannya. Sai hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil berkata sesuatu padanya. Sasuke mendesah pelan. Pemuda berambut gelap itu melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih beberapa menit lalu memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana, membiarkan kedua mantan kekasih itu untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Bukan berarti Sasuke benar-benar percaya mereka tidak akan melakukan sesuatu di belakangnya, hanya saja saat ini dia merasa sedikit senang karena bisa mengingat kapan dia mulai jatuh cinta pada kekasihnya itu. Dan jika bukan karena pemandangan yang disuguhkan Gaara semasa dia kuliah dulu, mungkin dia tidak akan pernah menyadari perasaannya sendiri pada pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

Senyuman kecil tampak di wajah pemuda bertubuh tegap itu ketika dia berjalan menuju mobilnya. Dia meninggalkan pesan untuk kekasihnya sebelum menyalakan mobilnya, meninggalkan bar itu.

**To: MyCunt**

_**Aku ada urusan sebentar. Hubungi aku kalau sudah selesai, akan ku jemput. Love you.**_

**-END-**

**Done. Thanks for reading. **

**Anyway, sementara ini hanya oneshot, tapi besar kemungkinan akan lanjut, entah di sini atau judul baru semacam prekuel. Which one do you like? Oh, and I'm not sorry for Sai's name on Sasuke's phone. :p Guess, what Sasuke's on Sai's is. :p**

**And, Review?**


End file.
